The magic of destiny
by paleblue nightingale
Summary: "Okay, turn tapestry," said Jew, "Let me see the other side." IVANHOE


The magic of destiny

Scorpius Malfoy with a deep breath, looked at the Malfoy Manor, after ten generations, the family seat Malfoy, a hesitant step walked along the snowy road to the great door of the house.

He came to the Christmas holidays, like every year, and although these were Christmas others, he felt his heart creeping into heat, looking at the festively decorated with golden house illuminated by thousands of lights. He was in seventh grade, the final year at Hogwarts, a school he abandoned this very difficult. Not because they did not enjoy the home.

He loved his family. Grandpa Lucius him regularly every free moment from his two years he taught various, mostly forbidden and dangerous, and from four spells and potions along with Severus Snape, grandmother spoiled him Narcissa, Draco Malfoy's father always looked at him with pride and played Quidditch already dreaming what he remembered.

And then there was Scorpiusova mother, Hermione Granger. Scorpius would never admit it out loud how much he loves his mother. Even when he was little for him dokonalím angel beings who after his nightmare in her arms, sang lullabies to him and told stories from the memory of fables Barda Beedleho.

His mother was always silence with dreamy eyes and gentle hands, with which her hair in wild waves fell like butterscotch waterfall to his thighs and moves like a ballerina.

Ever since childhood, he knew that his mother is different. His father explained that to her for a second war with Voldemort tortured by Bellatrix Lestrengová so long that her mind shattered. No, Hermione Granger was not crazy.

Just do the same as before, with what her so-called friends were unable to cope.

Just as unexpected breakup of the Golden Trio, was the unveiling of the relationship Hermione and Draco Malfoy.

Not only that it appeared that the whole family was Malfoy Scouts Order of the Phoenix, but also came to the surface connection Malfoy youngest and brightest of their generation muggleborns.

Draco, Hermione took, he took steps to have to be closed for the rest of life in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo, as they wanted her friends who were convinced that they have the right to decide about her life, and together with his family and Severus Snape be protected carefully before Pottrem and Weasleyovími.

Scorpius had long resigned to the fact that people his family condemned and vilified, but never let anyone cursed his mother.

In the first year at Hogwarts led together with his best friend Xavier Zabini small but insidious war against anyone who launched even if only one single bad word about his mother and Xavier's godmother.

None of those fights wrote home because he knew it would only upset his mother and she would be sorry.

But now, in their fresh eighteen years old, he went home to the family announced that dream, conceived to be the least suitable person.

Lily Potter.

Scorpius is fervently prayed to forgive him.

Lily loved more than anything and anyone else, and did not regret not a second spent with her, but he knew it would be hard for the family to accept her into, especially when you will have to be in the same room as Potter and Weasley.

Young blond threw open the heavy door of his home and walked down the hall to the lovely small dining room which is used by the Malfoy family if they did not visit for dinner.

There in the candlelit room sitting at the big table Scorpius parents and grandparents who looked up as he entered.

While his father, grandmother and grandfather slowly stood up, his mother as his tiny tornado rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Scorpius allowed himself a few seconds to use their mother's warm, filled with love, hugs, knowing that this might be the last time when it follows hugs before she gently extricated and embraced with Narcissa and shook hands with his father and Lucius.

Little elf took his coat and suitcase before sitting next to Hermione that he still firmly holding his hand and looked him over carefully.

"Something bothering you, love?" She asked quietly, interrupting others.

Scorpius is a second thought, if he could still be silent and enjoy some family welfare than destroy everything and father may have disinherit, but realized that it would only upset his mother and he took a deep breath to regain a bit of courage.

"I fell into a Gryffindor girl, waiting for a child together." He emptied himself of speed.

And while his grandmother cried out in shock, his grandfather began angrily cursing in several languages and mother him away gently stroked his hands and his face had a strange dreamy expression, probably wondering grandchild, Draco Malfoy just deadpan put down his glass of red wine and deadly quiet voice asked him to have a single scariest question.

"How is the girl called, Scorpius?"

Scorpius took a deep breath as determined look to his father.

"Lily Potter."

Hermione Malfoy, formerly Granger sighed and turned her face hot stream of showers.

Blindly reaching for his shampoo scent of pomegranate, practiced motion it began to rub her long hair while softly humming a tune Moon River.

He had long ago learned that the songs, poems or just part of the story employ her distracted mind and protect her from those intrusive voices inside her head.

The voice that spoke, she knew only her family, long ago took Malfoy, Severus Snape and several former Slytherin as his family, and that not only protect her from slander, who launched the Weasleys and Harry Potter, but also from each other.

She was glad that the episodes that she walked back to the time when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrengovou, screaming, crying, and a few hours later huddled in a corner of the room and nodded to know her son.

It is at such moments when her mind swept the madness that she could not control or hide, the most loved Draco Malfoy.

Each held her, rocked her and mostly with her and wept and apologized to her that if she did not help. He never blamed on the contrary, was extremely grateful that no action had neither he nor Lucius and Narcissa, who knew about their relationship, and thus endanger their lives.

Hermione flushed from her hair and lather in your hand took sweet honey scented soap, and quickly ran him through the body.

After that with Bellatrix had very sensitive skin, bruises she did more easily than before, and bear no obvious substance. Jeans can not wear eighteen years, was much more pleasant for her to wear a silk or satin and light airy dresses have become a permanent part of her wardrobe.

One of Hermione's favorite activity was shopping with Narcissa. Never go to Diagon Alley, always moved to Paris, Italy or Greece and spent the whole day shopping, once a year, also participated in the Fashion Week in New York, which was their common Ladies.

In fact, in recent years has been in Diagon Alley just once, when it bought the necessary things for Scorpius, when he got his Hogwarts letter.

Hermione last ran her hands along the body to check that everything flush soap, glass opened the stall door and wrapped around a soft, soft towel.

"Moon River, Wider Than a mile, I'm crossing you in style, some day." Intoned a gentle, melodious voice as she began to rub into the skin of a special body lotion, for it created Severus Snape. Treated for bruises, which she formed after the lightest pressure, protect her from sunburn, because even though it was only a few minutes blushed like a tomato and half an hour later he had serious burns.

"Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're goin ', I'm goin' your way. "Hermione said a deep male voice.

A little fright jumped and squealed like a schoolgirl, before she turned and saw her husband, leaning against the door frame to the bathroom outside their bedroom.

It was as beautiful as a school, silvery blond hair was no hint of gray, smooth chiseled face had no wrinkles, and his body was still lean and muscular, like a swimmer in the best condition.

He was dressed in an expensive social habit, black as the deepest night, which is attractively contrasted with his otherwise pale appearance.

Draco Malfoy was absolutely wonderful.

And even though she's still so surprised she loved as deeply as she loved him, despite her fragile mental imbalance and mind.

"Hi," Hermione smiled at her husband while he spells left to brush, dry and confuse hair into a complex node through which subsequently pulled a golden net, which were woven pieces of amber and gold in the shape of tiny petals. Even to himself splashed a little luxury French fragrance with spicy aromas of pomegranates, honey, cloves and ginger, which loved since his school years, running her lips a little shine through and it was done.

With the slightest smile, remembering how she, her husband gave only the fifth year of the expensive perfume as well as shampoo, conditioner, soap and body lotion with aromas of pomegranate, because he found out how much their scent Hermione loved and wanted to make her happy.

Draco at his little beautiful wife watched with admiration and love in dark silver eyes.

Even though it did not say, worried about his sweet muons. He knew that for her will be very hard to see my old friends who wanted her locked up for life just to get famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley did not remember that it was their fault that had caught the Death Eaters. To avoid having to tell anyone the truth, that they could for injuries brightest witch of their generation.

It does Harry Potter and Voldemort's name spoken so enemies found. That Ron Weasley attacked Bellatrix and that before their eyes revenge on Hermione.

Draco hated them for it as Bellatrix.

Still remembered Hermione appeared at his door in the night, dirty and scared because she heard Ron Weasley uses his influence on the healer and tries to imprison at St. Mungo's.

Then he took her back to Malfoy Manor, he told his parents what was happening and called his godfather Severus to give his girl a potion to calm.

Lucius and Narcissa already knew that their son loves a Muggle-born Hermione Granger is popular and loved as if it was their daughter. Severus Snape is about Draco and his small Nebelvírce learned first, already in the fifth year, and because of the couple could not just go into a hospital and ask for contraception, she cooked them myself.

Then it all cost a lot of power, so that night bump into the den where Potter lived with Weasleyovími.

"Over what are you thinking?" Asked his wife, her sweet soft voice roused him from a bleak thoughts.

"Over the past," he muttered quietly stepped back to let her pass around him in the bedroom of their king-size bed with snow-white duvets, which Hermione had clothes laid out to dinner with the Potters and Weasleys.

He bit his breath when he let slip a towel feet.

His beloved wife was still as beautiful as ever. As if not aged since the birth of Scorpius's a day.

Around the impossibly beautiful face with bold amber eyes, rimmed with thick crows feet long, black eyelashes, a small straight nose and full of sweet pink lips, her hair fell to her thighs in old gold.

She was really tiny, measured barely one hundred fifty-five cm and it is only when you stood on tiptoe, with a slim waist and moves like a dancer, Draco often resembled a forest nymph.

We are pleased watched stretches garter belt, connects silk stockings with lace trim, worn over a bright lace panties from the same, as it was in stockings and carefully dons long corset dress in the color ivory strapless bottom hem skirts decorated with shiny gold ribbon .

Draco walked over to his wife, just in time to help her corset, specially enchanted to nepodráždil her soft skin and lining of white satin, lace and tighten, while she gingerly stepped into the bright ballerinas, decorated like a mesh hair, pieces of amber and gold.

Never worn heels, never fond of them and could not walk in them let alone dance.

Then he took from the nightstand box from a jeweler, who sheltered a large medallion, like a thumb-nail giant white gold suspended on two fingers wide, gold ribbon, which she pinned tightly around the swan's neck before she kissed him several times.

"Do not worry about me, Draco," Hermione turned to him and hugged him around his waist and his face rested on his chest.

Draco stood for a moment stiff as a board, but relaxed, tightly hugged her and allowed for the first time since Scorpiusova shocking announcement to breathe freely.

"I'm not afraid to just you. I'm worried too about Scorpius. "Draco began to sway slightly from side to side and buried his face in his wife's fragrant hair.

"It is up to him to see that the young Potter loves and I do not want to be disappointed. I can arrange that did not go to an abortion, I can get a child into our care, or arrange for regular visits but I can arrange that our son did not break my heart. "

"I do not know how either of us, even though we certainly wish every parent, but if it happens to the worst, we'll be there for him. Nothing else we can do. Scorpius If she really loves to cope with anger Potter and Weasley. We can only try to keep his Lily, she knew that here is a place where you can go if she drove her family. "

"I love you. I would never have done it without you make it. I would not survive without you, "he whispered in her ear Draco feeling than the last time she passionately kissed luscious lips.

"I'm with you I feel absolutely the same," he retaliated with a sweet smile, she hung up into his arms and they went out of their chambers.

They walked down the hall with portraits of ancestors Malfoy, who had long since come to terms with the fact that belonged to the family muggleborn, most of them embraced her when, after nine months and thirteen days Draco gave birth to an heir, the perfect boy who inherited pale lynx at Draco and Lucius thereby fulfilling the obligation of all women Malfoys.

Under the stairs met Narcissa, Lucius and Severus, who was all Malfoy indispensable member of the family and Hermione addition confidant, father, even though it would certainly nobody expected with regard to the years at Hogwarts when she Potions class at the most ridiculed.

No one, after all these years did not understand that his sarcastic remarks and curmudgeonly behavior was part of the disguise.

After the war, when it fell the burden špionství, he became surprisingly great companion, although still disliked the "Alphabet-Head," which taught.

Draco is the godfather warm welcome handshake and a smile, while Hermione hugged him and gave him a light kiss on both cheeks pale.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Severus, midnight eyes, which was the spark warm feelings but i care, because he was afraid of being reunited with Potter and Weasley, studying her from head to toe.

"I'm fine. Really. "She assured him. Footsteps, all turned toward the stairs, from which met Scorpius just as attractive in a dark dress robes like his father, grandfather and Severus.

Narcissa was just like Hermione Muggle evening dress.

They were in a dark shade of indigo, the hem skirt decorated with big lilies embroidered with silver thread, high waist and loose-fitting long sleeves. Around her neck was uvinutý silver necklace with diamonds in the middle hanging amethyst gift from Lucius the fifteenth wedding anniversary.

"Hello," he said Scorpius is very nervous voice, his gait was a plank face was deathly pale. None of those present did not look into his eyes, only my mother smiled briefly, because only with her, he was sure to be on his side.

"Scorpius," Draco sighed, exchanged a quick glance with Lucius and Severus walked over to his son and hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be okay." He said.

"Remember that Lily Potter wears our grandchild. That kid is half Malfoy. "Scorpius felt his weight dropped from heart trouble.

His family still loved him and throw him. Hugged his father, well before grabbing pressed into a mighty and grandfather and uncle Severus.

"Thank you," he repeated constantly when he kissed her grandmother on the cheek and then walked over to his mother.

"I will not hurt you. I swear, "said Hermione, looking into her amber eyes overflowing with love and pride. She took his hands in his more much smaller, is heavily squeezed and kissed him on the back of both hands.

"You're my hero," Scorpius laughed over that old nickname from the days when he was thrilled Muggle comics about Batman.

The sound of the fireplace in the lounge announcing the arrival of guests interrupted any further conversation.

Draco stood to his wife and her protectively around her waist, Scorpius stood on the other side and in conjunction with grandparents and Severus went to meet visiting.

The first of the fireplace fell young redhead with piercing green eyes dressed in a simple white dress. Lily immediately threw herself into the arms of Scorpius, firmly clung to him and did not seem to be soon released.

Next came Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley - Potter, closely followed by Ronaldo with Lavender Brown and Molly and Arthur. They were all dressed festively, even though Ron had a somewhat shabby robes and wore lavender really inappropriate, vulgar pink dress with feathers.

"Lily, let me introduce you to my family," said Scorpius awkward silence. He hugged his girlfriend around her shoulders and led her closer to her relatives.

"Honey, this is my dad Draco Malfoy, Hermione my mom. Beside them stands Grandpa and Grandma Lucius and Narcissa Severus Snape know. It is the godfather of my father and longtime family friend. "Young redhead seemed scared and it seemed that will soon vomit. Hermione noticed a sparkle to her face, signifying cloaking spell covering the bruise. No one else, except Narcisse, who is daughter in law exchanged horrified glances noticed. Both have extensive experience covering the wound. Narcissa due to long hours in the presence of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and Hermione for sensitive skin.

"Rodino, I give you Lily Luna Potter, his girlfriend." She walked over to her with a warm smile, bright eyes and his voice gentle and soft spoken.

"Dear Lily, that much we've heard. It is our pleasure to welcome you not only in our house, but also in the family. "Draco watched his wife terrified girl gently hugged. It seemed that she's calmed down a little, and when he approached her, I do not knock it like a leaf.

"I agree with my wife. I welcome you. "Following in the footsteps of his wife, his future daughter-in-hugged him and followed him the rest of the family.

"Thank you very much. Scorp me so much about you told. I am so glad to finally meet you. "Shyly smiled at all, but froze when he came from behind her rabid hawk.

"Shut up, Lily. We did not come here to fraternize, Malfoy. We need to talk to their correct the mistake. "Snapped Ron. His face was ugly red spots and flew from his mouth saliva.

"Do not talk to her. My relationship with Lily even our children are no mistakes, "Scorpius cried, shaking Lily again, hid behind him.

Draco, Lucius and Severus stood alongside Scorpius and created an impenetrable wall around the living Lily and Hermione and Narcissa that the younger girl hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Lily was glad to have SCORPY and his family. The few days at the Burrow for it was hell.

"You have made her the ugly bruise on his face, Ronald?" Asked the younger Mrs. Malfoy gentle voice that sounded like silver bells tinkling million, and breaking the awkward silence. Lily is closer to women hugged her when she denied her uncle murderous look, because she had not noticed the shocked and disrupted the views of his family.

"What are you talking about, 'Mione? Lily has no bruises. "Harry moved a few steps forward and looked puzzled at his daughter, frightened and cowering in the arms of his former best friend and the woman who saved his life and lied to Voldemort.

"Does any bruises, Harry. Surely you see. I do not know why we have come here at all. Lily was freed from the mistake and will continue to socialize with her son's killer and weak-minded women. Only God knows what this child was with their genes. "He yelled impatiently red-haired man and as a father Lily stepped forward and held out his huge hand as if to grab his niece.

Lily, despite the fact that she was terrified, she ran down his face and let the magic of fall cover.

On her pale face emblazoned in red, purple decal big hand, marred the otherwise perfect skin.

Almost everyone gasped. Professor Snape joined the women, surprisingly gentle hands grabbed her chin and looked at her with unreadable black eyes, but Lily saw his face in anger, not to her but to her uncle Ron.

"God, Lily," cried her father, and together with her grandmother and grandfather rushed to her. Ginny, Ron and Lavender remained in place.

"What happened to you, my little Lily?" Asked Harry, ignoring his wife's best friend and his wife to the rest of the family not help.

"Mom, Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender.

Last night they came to my room. They wanted to make some magic, I miscarried. When I resisted, uncle hit me, but still I managed to escape than that mom and aunt managed to make a kill my baby. I screamed, but I got to my room silencing charm. Then I slept with Al and James. "She said after a brief hesitation, Lily. Every word of her Harry Potter paled until it was as white as freshly fallen snow, which was visible through the window in the lounge.

"Dear Merlin, Guinevere. What have you done? "Cried Grandma Molly, was anxiety in her voice clearly heard.

"It's my daughter. I can do with it what I want and I will not give birth Malfoy bastard. "Shouted the young Mrs. Potter, pulled out her wand and pointed it at her daughter.

Before anyone could react in the room, Hermione pulled her wand from the elegant sleeve attached to the forearm and nonverbally blocked not only spell pointing to Lily, in her father's arms, but she managed to sleep well, so Ginny silently slid to expensive oriental rug Malfoys.

Before Ron and Lavender were able to pull out his wand pointed at them only all Malfoy but Harry, Molly and Arthur.

"Although I am not thrilled that I have Potter and Weasley family, especially after you've done to my wife, I Scorpiusovu little Lily defend to the last breath.

But please, please, do something stupid, I could curse you into oblivion. "Draco growled his face. His black wand clutched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Suddenly he felt a gentle touch shoulders, wafted him sweet, irritating smell of pomegranate and around his wrist wrapped slender fingers and slight pressure forced him to withdraw.

Hermione looked past him and stood in front of Ronald Weasley.

"Lonánku, remember our third year?" She asked with a dreamy smile. She waited until he nods and sweet voice, she added: "Since I've improved." And it hit him hard in the nose.

Ron fell to the ground beside still dreaming sisters as loud groan clutching his broken nose probably not what beside him slumped wife, Draco cursed his wife uncomfortable high-pitched voice.

Lucius hugged the petite woman by the shoulders and hard gaze Lavender silenced.

"In your place, Mr Weasley, was silent. I Neztrestal you for what you did to my daughter-years ago, but if you try in any way to hurt my grandson and his girl ruin your work, your home, your family. And I'll do it with the greatest pleasure. "Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the lounge was cold, furious, murderous.

Ronald, scared to death, even though he tried not to show it, he got up, bleeding nose still clutched between shaking hands, grabbed his wife and retreated to the fireplace.

"The fact that you hit my daughter, you still will be filled, Ronald," warned Harry Potter, voice promising retribution. "And neither of you have not forgotten, Lavender."

"I think it would be best if not the Burrow, when we get back. You are no longer my son, Ronald, "cried Molly, her face turned red with rage.

Without another word, Severus pushed Weasley Floo powder into the fireplace and threw him and his wife from Malfoy Manor.

"I think we should sit down. For baby is not a good way to get stressed, my dear. Notty? "She called Narcissa, while pale Lily pushed into the brocade-covered sofas.

Small house-elf with big green eyes, ears plandavýma long nose appeared with a loud thud. She was dressed in ballet skirt and bare wore a pink crown, such as Muggles are buying their girls when they play princesses or fairies.

"Notty service." The elf bowed so deeply that her baggy ears touched the floor.

"Nott, bring us tea, some ginger biscuits and men whiskey. And my daughter-fetch ... "

"Hot cocoa with a little cinnamon," she added with a blush elf face. Malfoy young lady adored. She took care of her when she moved to the Manor when she became pregnant when she gave birth, and when she's sad moments, as they called it, when their young lady suffered past.

Narcissa Notty with a nod dismissed, she sat down next to Lily and looked at the red-haired woman lying on the ground.

"What about her?" She asked.

Harry Potter with a deep sigh, he moved to his wife knelt to her several times and patted her cheeks after her stiff fingers pried from the wand.

"Get up!" He said with barely concealed anger and disgust.

"Harry, what are you ..." she Ginevra confused when he blinked several times and sat down.

"You better shut up. Go home, pack your things and leave my house. Albus and James are at the Burrow. Alone explain to them what you tried to do Lily. The formalities relating to divorce and arrange those signs all the necessary paperwork to make it go fast. If you're going to make trouble, I will use all his influence to give you the most miserable life. "

"Mom, Dad ..." piped high horrified voice.

"You're not my daughter." He said in a firm voice Artur.

"For this one you can. They take you in that madhouse, you were there to die. If he heard the doctor, everything would have worked just as we planned with Ron. "She shouted angrily at Hermione, clinging to Draco.

"You ..." Draco growled, but before he could make even a single step, Molly stood in front of her face and her daughter landed her hand.

Molly had never bump their children. She was as shocked as Ginny.

"It is you. That the ones we forced the doctor to recommend a permanent hospitalization at Mungo. That night I heard Ron, who said that he and Harry did not want to be free and caused problems. I was mad at Harry, but he could not help it, right? To those.

And all those rumors you're too inventing.

Why? "She spoke in a low voice, but everyone in the room to hear her.

Harry went deathly pale. Suddenly he understood why him his best friend refused to speak to them all why Malfoy looked like murderers.

"I do not know, 'Mione. I really do not. None of us. Ron told us that he break up with you, because you cheated on him with Malfoy. Apparently you do not want us to have anything. Ginny was upset, I thought about it but I guess I was wrong, "the last words he said, staring at her, soon the former, a woman.

"You know why. You loved her. You loved her more than me. And she'll blamed the incident with Lestrengovou, for which you could and pelešila with Malfoy, like a whore. But you're still ignoring me and planned how you'll take care of it, because you wanted her to reconstruct Grimmauldiho square! "

"Oh my God, Ginny. I've always loved Hermione as a sister and as the "incident" as you call it, I can. Me and Ron.

I expressed when taboos and the Death Eaters caught us, Ron tried to attack Bellatrix and Hermione punishment in front of us was tortured until come almost insane. And all the time Hermione did was that I tried to protect žihadlovým spell. We survived only because of her and Draco Malfoy, who we love to Hermione and lied to protect his crazy aunt. Both of them I am grateful and I owe them my life. Merlin, muon has to hand carved an ugly word for me "

"He would have you without even without it. You did not need her. Did you have time to take me. I'm not so weak as she was, "stood by my Ginevra stubbornly.

"Get out!" Shouted indignantly, absolutely beside himself with rage. Wand shoved her into the fire, as well as Severus Snape wanted her out.

"Kreacher!" He called.

It took less than five seconds before the old elf appeared in front of Harry.

It took less than five seconds before the old elf appeared in front of Harry.

"Kreacher, arranges let my wife pack all your stuff let anything take away from my legacy and heritage of children, and arrange for her departure from the house. Set defense that neither she nor Ron and Lavender could not get into the house, as well as Hugo and Rose.

Then watch your Albus and James until I get back, I do not want to be approached. Do not be afraid to use violence. "Said Harry, the elf did not wait another loud crack as he moved to fill orders.

"Now we need to talk." He said after a moment of silence. He turned his chair to sit down and calm down, but into the arms of his best friend threw.

He squeezed her tightly, holding her together and enjoyed her closeness.

"I've missed you, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear.

"Me, too, Harry."

"I let my wife, Potter. Or jealous. "He said after a few minutes of hugging Draco. He pulled the woman to him, rychlím eyes checked, if not for sensitive skin bruises and sat with her on the couch next to her mother.

"Lily, how do you feel?" Potter asked his daughter in his arms a young Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm fine, Dad." She smiled at him redhead.

The bruise on her face was due to the care of Severus off and on her cheeks settled lovely blush.

"Well," Harry ran his green eyes Malfoy, his former professor and Molly and Arthur.

"Lily, you want this baby? Want to be Scorpius? "

"Yeah, Dad, I want to. I love him, "she said. Scorpova face turned red as a tomato and delight kissed Lily on soft face.

"Okay," said Harry.

That night, Draco lay in her big bed, with his tiny nude woman against her chest.

Open bedroom window funneled cold air, but he did not mind.

"Are you happy?" Asked Hermione quietly.

Draco kissed her hair and smiled.

"Very happy," he said as loud. Neither of them wanted to disrupt the atmosphere of peace and love.

Suddenly the woman laughed.

"What, my wife?"

"I just realized that we grandmother and grandfather," she giggled again.

Draco joined her and rolled over so that his wife lay on her back and he rested on the side next to her. Firmly gripping her, his strong hands brushed her body and her excited.

"Will definitely the sexiest grandma in the world." Kissed his wife on the mouth, laced his fingers with her and lifted her arms above her head.

"And you'll be the most beautiful grandfather."

"I love you" he whispered.

"And I love you, Draco," Hermione smiled back to him anyway, he pressed a light kiss on the cheek and the rest of the night, he showed how much she loved him.

"Okay, turn tapestry," said Jew,

"Let me see the other side."

IVANHOE


End file.
